A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gases through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
Mechanical fasteners having various sizes, shapes, and configurations are used throughout conventional gas turbine engines to mechanically couple various components or sections of the engine. Frequently, such fasteners are exposed to high temperatures associated with operation of the gas turbine engine. For example, mechanical fasteners are used to connect various components within the combustion section of the gas turbine engine. Notably, these fasteners may melt, oxidize, or otherwise deteriorate if exposed to such high temperatures without sufficient cooling. In addition, when fastener heads are exposed within a film cooled surface of the gas turbine engine, the fastener heads may disrupt the film, resulting in localized hot spots.
Accordingly, a gas turbine engine with mechanical fasteners capable of withstanding high temperatures would be useful. More specifically, mechanical fasteners having integrated cooling features would be particularly beneficial.